


A Much-Needed Break

by anonymouslyme8



Series: Put a dimmer on that afterglow! [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslyme8/pseuds/anonymouslyme8
Summary: Scully is finishing up a report for Skinner, but after staring at it for hours she needed a break. Mulder needs it too. Not sure this kind of break is FBI-approved...





	A Much-Needed Break

This paperwork was taking Scully hours. It always did after an X-File, since she had to tailor Mulder’s theories to an FBI-acceptable watered-down version. Today, though, the banality of the paperwork threatened to drive her out of her mind. She knew she should take a break to regain focus; her mind had begun to wander.

It didn't help that Mulder was sitting so close to her she could smell him. The scent distracted her like no-other: his aftershave mixed with the salty sunflower seeds and the slight human essence that was distinct only to Mulder. It intoxicated her.

Scully put her pen down and slipped her hands under her glasses to massage her tired eyes. Maybe she should make a trip to the vending machine to take some deep gulps of clear air.

She glanced over at Mulder. His suit coat draped over the corner of his desk and his feet rested on the edge of his desk, pushing his keyboard back towards his computer. An open bag of David sunflower seeds sat on his crossed legs, and the little cracking sound of the shells in his teeth as he ate them kept drawing her attention from her paperwork to his mouth. Scully tried not to look at his mouth, as a general rule, since it always made her imagine kissing him, an image not conducive to focusing on paperwork.

Scully set her glasses on her desk and stood. Mulder looked up at her, expectation in his piercing blue eyes. She tried to ignore him as she leaned down to pull money from her purse, but she knew her gauzy blouse drooped to show more skin than she intended. She blushed under his gaze.

"I'm going to the vending machine," Scully announced, hoping to break her own trance with the words. "Do you want anything?"

"Sure, Scully. Anything fizzy would be nice. Thanks." Mulder smiled at her, and her heart skipped a beat.

Once she breathed the clear air of the hallway, Scully's mind cleared a little. Spending so much one-on-one time with another person inevitably led to sexual tension. She spent time with Mulder so exclusively that it was no wonder her subconscious viewed him as her mate. Besides, how could she not feel attracted to someone like Mulder? He was smart, fit, tall, and charming. It was biology, pure and simple, and humans had been controlling their biology for thousands of years. After some fresh air, sugar, and caffeine, she would be back to paperwork in no time.

As she walked back to the office with their drinks, she felt clear-headed. Her… horniness was a passing shadow, and Mulder was the target because he was convenient, and handsome. Scully would have to spend some quality time with her vibrator tonight, and it would cure her. A smile crossed her face as she reached the basement door; she felt much better.

When Scully opened the door, she found Mulder as she left him, except for one detail: he had an erection that immediately reminded her of the Washington Monument.

The shock hit her and she had to remember not to stare. Mulder didn't even glance up at her though she was sure he heard her reenter the room. After a moment of startled petrification, she decided if he was going to ignore it, she could too.

Scully set his soda on his desk and returned to hers, well aware of the hot blush that spread across her face as she tried not to consider her unexpected discovery. She had an approximately 0% chance of succeeding in that endeavor. Questions flooded her mind despite her efforts to stop them. What in the world brought that on? And why was he not more concerned with hiding it?

With effort, Scully looked to the cursor blinking on the computer screen and tried to pick up where she left off. Oh hell, who was she kidding? Any progress she made with her trip to the vending machine had been reversed the moment she stepped into the office, and her earlier distraction had tripled in magnitude.

Scully swallowed and stared at her keyboard. She popped her soda open, and the release of fizz echoed in the thick silence. She lifted the bottle to her lips, but hesitated before touching it to her lips. A rather suggestive image jumped to her mind, one that might resembled drinking from a soda bottle, especially considering the atmosphere in the room at the moment.

Involuntarily, she imagined the bottle was Mulder’s cock instead. It tasted better than her sugary-sweet soda. And it left a different tingle on her lips.

_Oh, God! That was uncommonly vulgar, Scully, and at work, no less!_ She shut her eyes tight to banish the images and the feelings that went with them. Scully took a forceful swig of her soda as if it were something much stronger. _Focus, Dana_ , she coached herself. _Mind over matter. You've never been the blow job type, anyway._

But for Mulder, she could be, and that was the underlying problem. This man did things to her she could not explain or ignore. And he was sitting six feet from her, not bothering to explain or even try to hide a hard-on the size of Mount Everest.

"Mulder," she growled out of frustration, "would you put that thing away?"

He turned crimson and the front two legs of his chair hit the ground with a thud. Mulder scooted forward to hide himself beneath the desk, but the damage was done. He averted his gaze, shuffling papers on his desk nervously.

Mortification flooded her when she saw the extent of his embarrassment, and she wondered if maybe he hadn't realized how visible his arousal was. Scully was trying to think of something to say to soften the blow when he spoke.

"Sorry, Scully," Mulder muttered. His blush did not fade.

Scully swallowed, looking at the keyboard again. It was an embarrassing condition for men. In that department, for once, women had it easier; their arousal was subtle, easy-to-hide. Men, on the other hand, had a much more _visible_ reaction.

"I'm sorry, Mulder," she said softly, and she meant it. "I was just—" it was her turn to become bright red "—distracted."

She cleared her throat and stared at her fingernails. As if she could focus now! On the bright side, if there was one, being so hellishly embarrassed would probably help get rid of his erection. Scully hadn’t meant to be cruel, but she felt so now.

And to make matters worse, she heard him set the bag of sunflower seeds on his desk. Oh, _great_ , she had ruined his appetite, too. Scully felt like a real bitch. Mulder couldn't control his body's reactions all the time, any more than she could prevent a sneeze.

And Scully knew, more to the point, that she was just as horny as he was. Her irritability was a symptom of her earlier suppressed arousal, and she doubted she would be free of it until something satisfied her sexual urges. If only she could taste his erection, maybe she wouldn't have been such a callous bitch about its unexpected appearance.

What was wrong with her? Just to think that was way out-of-line. FBI partners were meant to be close to each other, but sleeping together was not exactly standard protocol.

Fuck. There was her reaction to mirror his. Scully shifted as burning and throbbing started between her legs. And for some damn vexing reason, all she wanted from her life right now was to blow him.

_Now_ how was she supposed to get any freaking work done?

"Mulder—" she started, without knowing where she was going. If the atmosphere in this damn basement office didn’t change stat, she was liable to go insane.

"I'm sorry, Scully," he choked. "Your top slipped, and I was caught off-guard..."

Oh. So his boner appeared thanks to her. This approached dangerous territory. If it was all for her, then shouldn't it be hers for the taking?

"No, _I’m_ sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It was unfair."

He didn’t answer. It was clear he was still mortified and didn't know what else to say.

They lapsed into silence again. Scully kept shifting, trying to alleviate the discomfort between her legs. It was only getting worse, though, now that she knew her body that had caused his arousal. It was a heady feeling, but she wanted more. She wanted to make him cum.

Scully chided herself. Normally, she was not so perverse. Normally, sex didn't allure her so goddamn much. It was just another bodily function. Sure, it felt good, but a good stretch of your muscles after being cramped for a long time felt heavenly too. Sex was no different, a process that released endorphins and dopamine and made the brain feel happy. It felt good (sometimes _quite_ good!), but so did eating a chocolate bar.

Except Mulder sat before her like a delectable hunk of chocolate bliss.

"Screw it," she hissed to herself. Mulder glanced up at her in confusion, but she ignored him. Sometimes you had to give in and eat some damn chocolate.

Scully stood with determination. "I'm sorry, Mulder," she said, striding over to the door and pressing it shut with a click. "Did you say this top that was bothering you?"

Mulder looked at her, dumbfounded. He was flustered, confused. It was understandable. It was his survival instinct. She had blocked his escape.

He forced a swallow and nodded slightly.

Scully pressed her lips together as if thought. "Alright. I can fix that." And she ever so matter-of-factly pulled the top over her head.

Mulder's face was priceless. She wished she could have taken a picture and printed it out for a smile on a rainy day

"This better?" Scully asked.

From the way his jaw worked with no words coming out, Scully decided he meant yes.

"Well," she said as if what she wanted was the most obvious thing in the world, “scoot back.”

Mulder obeyed with mechanical motion, presumably because he still feared her potential anger. Scully reached behind her back as she stepped towards him, unhooking her bra and depositing it with her top. She asserted herself between his legs and the back of the desk, dropping to her knees.

His raging hard-on was back, if it had ever left. Despite that fact, Mulder remained confused by her actions. However, it was obvious he would not protest.

With no further discussion, she unzipped his fly, freed his cock, and encircled it with one hand. Scully brushed it with her tongue, like the first flavorful taste of a new lollipop. Mulder let out a long, throaty moan. His head rocked back and his eyes fell shut. She wondered if he thought he was fantasizing, but she would correct that notion quickly enough.

Scully took him into her mouth and worked his shaft with her tongue. Her hand moved up-and-down in time with her head. The sounds he made to encourage her sent thrills down her spine. Running his erection through her mouth only increased her… discomfort. She slid her hand beneath her waistband and rubbed her clit desperately.

It delighted her to have so much power over him. Mulder writhed in his chair, moving against her in ecstasy. He made these incredible animal noises, involuntary sounds of pleasure that shot to her ego and her clit. They turned her on even more than what she could do with her fingers. It became her singular goal to tear them from his throat.

"Scully," he moaned, and she heard disbelief in his tone.

She sucked hard as she sat back. It made a little pop when she pulled off him.

"I couldn't get what I was craving from the snack machine," she said, and the huskiness of her voice surprised her.

"What are you doing, Scully?" he asked, and if she hadn’t known better she would’ve thought he was in agony.

"Hmmm," she teased. "And here I thought I was better at this. But, I guess I _am_ out of practice."

Scully flashed him a grin and then returned her mouth to the task at hand. Mulder made a broken sound and wrapped his fingers in her hair.

"No, Scully," he managed. "You're doing fine."

She flicked her tongue across the head of his cock. Mulder grunted and his hips bucked towards her.

"Dear God, Scully," he groaned.

He needed to keep using her name like that! The wickedness leapt through her like adrenaline, and her pussy twitched on the edge of orgasm. Scully moaned, and the vibration of her voice made him go rigid in his chair. She worked him more rapidly, bringing them both closer to the edge. After a moment, she stopped, pulling back to run her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip.

"You like that, Mulder?" she purred.

He did. Scully sucked him back into her mouth, knowing he was close.

“Fuck, Scully, I’m gonna cum.”

Mulder exploded into her mouth, moaning her name deliriously. She continued until he was spent and then sat back on her heels to focus on her own pleasure. Scully teetered on the edge for a few seconds before succumbing to her own orgasm.

“Oh, God!” she groaned, and she grabbed his knee for support as her mind went blank with pleasure.

“Geez, Scully, gentle!” he teased.

They both fell silent as they realized footsteps approached the door. They froze for a moment, panicking. Scully recovered her wits quicker and pulled Mulder’s legs into her, until his abdomen mashed into his desk. She became trapped in a space too small to fit his legs, much less his legs _and_ a human being.

The door opened, and Scully held her breath.

"Agent Mulder." Skinner! 

Scully focused on quieting her breathing, even as aftershocks made her thighs twitch.

"Have you seen Agent Scully?" Skinner asked.

Mulder's leg twitched into her, but he didn't hesitate. "I think she went to the lab, sir. For a copy of some results for her report."

Quick thinking, Mulder! Good alibi!

"Hmmm. That report is overdue. Send her to my office as soon as she finishes the report."

"Yes, sir. Will do." Mulder's leg trembled.

“Thanks, Mulder. Good day.”

Sterile silence filled the office as the door closed and Skinner's footsteps faded away. They remained still for at least three minutes after they heard his last step.

Scully let out her breath in a hiss. Slowly, Mulder slid back and Scully extricated herself from the desk. She picked up her bra and top from the floor, getting dressed as if nothing strange had happened.

"That was close," Mulder said. His voice was kind of timid, as if he was afraid to remind her of what had just passed between them.

"Yeah, it was," she agreed.

"Sorry about the lie,” he said. “Now you have to go to the lab and get something to go with your report."

Scully smirked at him and picked up a packet of paper from her desk. "Actually, Dr. Morrison gave me the lab report this morning on my way in."

"You're amazing, Scully."

She smiled, sticking the paper into a Manila folder. "I have a good friend in the lab."

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"I know," she said, and replaced her glasses on her face. Scully's head was crystal clear now. It would be no problem to finish her report. She had gotten what she needed.


End file.
